wikiofbrothersfandomcom-20200214-history
Crossroads
"Crossroads" is the 5th Episode of Band of Brothers. It again portrays Richard Winters in a leading role. It follows him winning a victory in a charge against German troops, and getting him a promotion as Battalion XO. Synopsis Captain Winters is promoted to Executive Officer (XO) of 2nd Battalion and no longer has command of Easy Company. He is transferred to Battalion HQ and tasked with administrative duties which include typing field reports. He finds it difficult to relinquish control of Easy Company and focus on his new tasks. Summary On October 17, 1944 in Schoonderlogt, Holland, Captain Richard Winters is waking up Captain Lewis "Nix" Nixon III, as they have been ordered to the 506th Regiment's HQ. But Nixon refuses to wake up, so Winters takes a cup of yellow water and pours it over Nixon, which works. Nixon gets furious, and explains that it's his own piss, and throws his pillow at Winters, who is laughing about his mistake. As they approach the HQ, Nixon is saying that they are the only ones to have the Germans on their side of the river Rhine. Winters is told to give Colonel Sink a fully written battle report about how he took a crossroads with the company. Winters goes away to do so and begins to recall the events of the battle. He flashes back to when Liebgott comes in with the remainders of his patrol with one of them severely wounded and himself wounded in the neck. After telling them they found where a company of Germans were, Winters gets Lipton to get first squad to come with them to the crossroads. After scouting the area, they find the company and arrange an attack on them, having the mortar squads blast the road. The machine gunners give them covering fire and the rest go up front with Winters to shoot vulnerable soldiers on the road. In the morning, Winters orders a charge which he will lead, telling them to go on the red smoke while he runs out first. The smoke grenade is slow to deploy, and the soldiers are far behind Winters, who reaches the line first and shoots a young German soldier, then more soldiers. Despite the surprise attack being a success, another German company appears, leading to a full-scale shoot-out. Private Webster clears a trench of enemy soldiers, who claim to be Polish. StSgt. John W. Martin disbelieves them due to their SS insignia. Webster gets hit in the foot by a German artillery barrage straight after, leading to him being taken to the aid station. The rest of them overpower the Germans and win. Winters orders a raging Liebgott to take the eleven prisoners back to Battalion CP despite the young soldier taking potshots at some dying Germans in anger. Realising Joe can't be trusted, Winters removes all but one round of ammunition from Joe's rifle knowing this will mean he won't try to shoot the prisoners. Winters then goes to a small foxhole and sits looking at the young German he shot before. Nixon comes over and offers him a drink. He then informs Winters he is to go back to Battalion CP as well. Category:Episodes